


My Baby Is a Rebel

by Slaywest



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Forbidden Love, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-11 06:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12929775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaywest/pseuds/Slaywest
Summary: The last thing Barry Allen expected while avenging his brothers death was to fall in love, Especially with his fathers rival's daughter.. The last thing Iris West expected was to fall for her fathers rival's son, in the middle of a turf war.





	1. Chapter 1

**9:15 PM** ||

Neon lights reflected against the jet black Rolls Royce as it glided through the humid Miami streets. Palm trees blew in the wind, and a soft thud could be heard due to the overly expensive sound system structured within the car. Like icing on a cake a bold license plate was attached to the back that read WEST. Iris didn't care much for it but Wally insisted they had to stand out.

Iris was always the more laid back one of the two, when it came to things like that. It might have been the five year age difference but the glitz and glam never managed to get to her head. She was always fortunate and grateful to have a smart and savvy business man as a father who provided for them, but she knew there was more to life. As for Wally, he was young. A smart kid who had finished college two years but had an an ego that rivaled Kanye West. He knew they weren't hurting for money, and that their father practically owned Miami, and used that as an advantage every chance he got.

Joe West, was an affluent man in Miami. Known for owning three of the nicest clubs in the city, along with two restaurants, a condo building, and a new recreational center he had just built on the South side, mostly prompted by Iris, his connections moved far and wide allowing him to continue his business whether it was legal or most of the time illegal.

It was a normal Friday night for the two siblings, which entailed spending their evenings checking in on their fathers clubs, as well as enjoying the leisure that came along with it such as free drinks, dancing, etcetera ...

The car came to a stop as they pulled up to the last club for the night. "The Venue" shined in big bold letters, across the building that had a line of people wrapped around half the block. As the car pulled up a few of the valet guys immediately ran up, noticing the familiar car.

"Wally!” One of the valet boys called out, before he dapped him up with a handshake. “Looking good.”

“Carlos..” Wally called back with a big smile before he handed him the keys. "You know to watch out for her!" He pointed at the car, which he referred to as his baby, making Iris roll her eyes.

"Miss West" the other valet guy, admired her as he helped her out the passenger side. His tone was much smoother than the other valet.

“Marcus, I told you, to call me Iris" she smiled with a shake of her head, straightening out her leather skirt, causing him to only blush.

Instantly all eyes were on the West kids. Short whispers, murmurs .. but mostly sly remarks of envy. The bouncers held back unwanted guest, while removing the velvet rope for their more important guest.

Inside, the club was a sight. Sweaty bodies pushed against each other as they moved to the beat of the music that pulsed through the club. Much like outside, eyes instantly landed on the West siblings as they walked through the club. Wally waved and smiled to a few faces he noticed, while Iris kept her eyes forward focusing on the task at hand.

Mid Stride A slight vibration in Iris’ clutch causes her to pull out her phone just in time to see a message from Linda appear.

 **Linda** : _well then, bitch! You look amazing!!_

Iris instantly smiled looking around, before she finally noticed her friend waving at her from the VIP section upstairs. She Quickly made her way up the stairs to their normal spot, Wally following behind, before a tall-ish body quickly blocked her.

“Iris” His voice was like nails on a chalkboard. “I was starting to think you were skipping out tonight.”

His body was too close for her comfort, but Iris gave the nicest smile she could, looking up at his towering body. Wally gave him a naive quick nod before going around.

“And miss out on the fun of seeing you Eddie?” her tone dripped of sarcasm that the blonde headed guy didn’t miss. Funny, he only did this to Iris but never her brother.

“You know your fathers orders. I’m only here to keep you safe.” his tone was too charming but at the same time condescending, knowing there was nothing Iris could do about his presence.

“Right.” she paused, before smiling then pushing past him, leaving him to watch her walk away.

A second later Linda was a shoving a glass into Iris’ hand, and encouraging her to catch up on missed shots. She could always count on Linda to get her drunk.. and in trouble . “About time you got here!”

“You know Prima donna over there takes four hours to get ready” she looked at Wally who was surrounded by his college friends as he downed a drink.

“True… He does look good though” Linda bit the cherry on her straw, eyes stuck on the college boy she had a tiny crush on.

“Gross.” Iris caught her friends gaze.

“What? I’m sorry your brother is hot!”

“Hardly.” Iris turned her nose up, shaking away the thought. Her best-friend and brother together had to break some kind of girl code right? “Anyways how have things been tonight?” she shook the thought.

“Busy, but nothing out of the ordinary. I think some guy had one too many drinks and tried to cause a scene but security shut that down immediately” Linda shrugs, before a sudden commotion breaks out below on the dance floor.

A few screams, and a rush of bodies parted on the floor, creating a circle around seven or eight men. Five of them Iris noticed immediately as her fathers security but two of them stuck out like sore thumbs that she had never seen before.

With a swift few steps she made her way to the ledge looking down at the crowd “what the hell is —“ she trailed off watching security try to pull apart the fight, which wasn’t going too well from her point of view.

“I guess I spoke too soon” Linda chuckles with her drink still in hand.

“Guess so.” She tried to pinpoint the cause of the commotion but Iris’ eyes fixated on a slender, tall man, who seemed to be taking more control than security was at this point. At first it seemed like he was the culprit but after a few seconds it was clear he seemed to be doing more barking orders and restraining the other guy she didn’t recognize by his arm.

 _“Hey, Calm down!”_ She faintly heard him shout over the bass of the music, as he pushed the guy towards the back door. The push was forceful and stern, like he clearly knew him. Neon lights casted on his face showing a faint but chiseled jaw outline. His hair was also messy but still put together at the same time. Sort of like his demeanor. It was medium length, swept to the side in that messy but cute kind of way.

“We should get down there” Iris over hears Eddie speak into his phone “Stay here” he touches Iris’ arm as he passes, slightly making Iris want to gag in the moment, but the boy below had her focus, distracting her.

Eddie’s words didn’t mean much, because within seconds Iris was descending down the stairs and headed for the back door.

“Where are you going?” Linda called out behind her.

“I’ll be back! Just watch out for Wally” she waved off, though she knew Wally would be fine. He was still too busy impressing his college friends, and Linda at the same time to worry about anything else that was happening in the club.

She left a few bodies between her and Eddie, making sure to stay a few feet behind. Once his attention was directed towards the dance floor where the fight had happened just moments ago she made her break for the back door. She wasn’t sure why she was even doing this, but it was like she couldn’t control it. Something was telling her to check on the guy.

The Miami heat instantly hit her skin, as she pushed through the large metal door causing whatever rift going on in the alley between the two guys to a halt. The tallest one, quickly straightened the collar of his blazer, clearing his throat, obviously trying his best to act like nothing was happening.His jaw clenched before he tried to explain but nothing came out. Just a few stuttered “Uh’s” was the only thing he could seem to say.

Iris rubbed her arm suddenly feeling awkward and out of place. She tried her best to straighten out her skirt. Why did she do this again?

“Im out of here” the shorter one slurred, pushing himself away from the taller one, causing him to stumble a few feet back. His wobbly walk and slouched appearance told Iris he had one too many drinks tonight, which was evidently the cause of all this mess in the first place. The sober one tried to make a grab for the drunk one again but he weaved him. Kicking an empty beer box in the process. “See you at home bro!” He slurred once more, with an annoying laugh before he disappeared around the corner.

For a second neither one of them speaks. Just the muffled bass from the club fills the empty alley.

“I — uh, everything okay?” Iris broke the silence wincing at her own question. Clearly everything was a mess.

He chuckled. His jaw clenching again, before he smiled with a shake of his head. His eyes were stuck to the ground and she wasn’t sure if it was because of her or the embarrassment. “Sure, if trying to stop your drunk younger brother from making a fool of himself is your idea of a great night.” He rubbed the back of his neck with another laugh, before placing his hands in his jeans.

Iris couldn’t count how many times she’s had to ‘babysit’ Wally after one too many fireball shots. “Strangely, I actually know what you mean.”

“Oh yeah?” he actually looked up at her for the first time. His green eyes reflecting from the street lights.

Iris didn’t think she had ever seen anything so green and clear before. “Yeah, little brothers are a total pain in the ass.” She joked, walking towards him, her heels hitting the wet pavement.

He agreed with a laugh, before looking down at his converse. “I should, Uh — probably find my brother.” He pointed over his shoulder, his eyes now set on her. Her eyes were deep brown. So deep he could get lost.

“Right. Yeah, — you should” she nodded toward the direction his brother left in.

“But thank you for checking on me. — “ he trailed off waiting for a name.

“Iris. Iris West” she bit her lip.

“Iris” he whispered more to himself, rather than said aloud. “Thank you.”

“No problem — “ She trailed off imitating him, waiting for his name.

“Barry.” He smiled. “Barry Allen.”

“Barry.” she sighed letting his name escape her lips, before he turned on his heels and disappeared around the corner.


	2. Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She remembers his green eyes.

**7:04 PM ||**

 

“Dad?” Iris called out. Her voice echoing through the the marble tiled foyer, before she closed the tall wooden door behind her. “Cecile?”

 It was West tradition that at least three times a week, everyone gathered at the house — if you could even call a seven bedroom, six bathroom, theatre room, bowling alley, a completed chefs kitchen, and an infinity pool, all in one structure just a .. House. But it was home. Iris had seen so many changes take place within the house over the years. The maids, chefs, and bodyguards changed. The electronics upgraded, some walls were taken out, and others were built but it was always the West house no matter what. Though the kids were older now with their own places home was always a place they could go back to.

Moving into the house, voices could be heard in the direction of the kitchen, and the smell of Cecile’s infamous gumbo filled the open areas, that could make anyones mouth water.

“Something smells amazing in here!” Iris rounded the kitchen to see familiar faces that lit up the moment they saw her.

 “There’s my Baby-girl!” Joe was seated on one of the bar stools, that lined the granite marble island, located in the middle of the large kitchen before he got up to give his daughter a hug.

“Hi daddy” she let her body sink into his like a little girl.

Cecile was in front of the stove adding the finishing touches on the meal, while Linda’s mom Jen helped chop up a few vegetables that would be added later. Cecile wasn’t Wally and Iris’ biological mother but honestly you couldn’t tell them otherwise. She loved them like her own, and had been there for them since they could remember. When Iris wasn’t sure about makeup, or boys Cecile was the one who guided her in the right direction. When Wally needed help with his homework and Joe was away, Cecile was the one who stayed up with the boy and helped him until he could do an equation backwards and forwards. She was their mother.

“Hi honey” Cecile pushed her cheek against Iris’ giving her a side hug, trying her best not to spill any sauce on her. Lord knows getting red sauce out of a white top was like trying to get Wally to admit he was wrong. Impossible.

“Sis” Wally nodded in her direction, before Iris greeted him back the same, continuing to make her rounds.

“Hey babe” Iris gave Linda a quick a hug, who was sitting at the breakfast nook facing the Island. Linda was basically the third child in the West family. She and Iris had been best friends since first grade, when Iris complimented Linda on her Lisa Frank backpack. It was nothing but up from there. Not to mention Linda’s mother Jen was also best friends with Cecile, it was a match made in heaven. Joe looked out for her like his own, even giving her a job out of college, as his business account manager. She was damn good at it too.

“Hey guys” Iris waved to her fathers business partners, Singh, Snart, and of course Eddie. They were Joe’s right hand men. Had been for years. He trusted them with not only his business’ but his family, making them also part of the family. Family vacations, dinners, anything you name they were always invited. Iris didn’t mind Singh, and Snart but lately Eddie was crushing harder than usual. But it wasn’t anything Iris couldn’t handle.

The laughs and stories shared over the dinner table were nothing short of entertaining. It was moments like these that Iris was grateful to have the family she had. It was moments like these where she could forget about the chaos that surrounded the family … Or so she thought.

Singh was in the middle of telling everyone how _The Hang Over_ was actually written about him, Joe, Snart and Eddie when the buzzing of Eddies phone interrupted the story. 

“Mhhm, okay.” He pauses. Wondering eyes stop chewing and watch him for a moment. “Thanks for the call” His voice was stern, then his thumb hit the red end icon on the phone. “Uh, can I talk to you guys in the other room?” he wiped his mouth, standing showing it was more of an order than a question.

 “Whats going on?” Joe stood as well, placing a chaste kiss to Cecile’s head. “Excuse us.”

 Wally went to follow suit before joe pointed at him quickly “Sit down.”

 The young boys face sunk, before his body did as well. Slouched in his seat, with his arms folded across his chest. The boy wanted nothing more to follow in his fathers foot steps, unlike Iris who stayed as far away as she could. _“You’re too smart to do what I did”_ were always Joe’s words when Wally brought up his interest. With the life his father had built for them he didn’t understand why.

Though no one said it, it was clear business was now the main priority on the menu.

“Well uh, how was everyone’s food?” Cecile tried to offer a smile to ease the awkwardness, but the remaining guest were too focused on the mysterious phone call to answer.

“What the hell is going on?” Joe tried to ask in a hushed tone closing the double French doors of his office behind him.

Eddie ran a stressed hand over his head, letting out a sigh. His demeanor was no longer collected like before, his right hand rested on his hip. “They found Henry’s kid dead last night.” 

“What.” Singh stepped forward, his voice louder than he intended.

“Henry? Henry Allen?” Joe had to clarify, for his own personal reasons.

Eddie confirmed with a nod. The three men knew very little about Henry Allen due to the fact he didn't come around anymore, but from the stories Joe told them they knew enough. 

When the initial shock wears off joe speaks again. “Where did they find him?”

“Collins Avenue. Behind the Venue” Eddies hands were in his pocket, his body slightly rocking.

“Behind my club?” Joe’s voice was now higher, his eyebrow arched. “You’re telling me Allen’s boy was killed in the alley of my club?” He said again trying to wrap his head around the situation.

“They found him hanging from a street light.” Eddie wasn’t a person to get creeped out easily but that sentence alone sent a chill down his own spine.

“Jesus.”

 “Who ever it was, had a plan and had no problem executing.” Snart’s nonchalant tone was normal but it didn’t stop the rest from giving him a look.

“You know what this means right” Singh’s face was surprisingly the more focused of the four. “He was killed behind The Venue. The streets talk, and as much as you’ve tried to bury it over the years people know you guys have history. They’re going to come for us.” He explained.

The feud between the two men went way back before Wally was born and Iris could even talk. It’s funny to say they were once friends but it was true. The two gentleman grey up together from boys to men. From dealing on the street to the one's now giving the orders.  

Joe wasn’t exactly a spring chicken. He had been in this game for years, there were no such thing as surprises to him anymore. He built his empire from the ground up, with literal blood, sweat, and tears. He knew how Henry operated which meant security had to be upped as well as holding out on any risky deals in order to stay under the radar until this blew over. 

“Listen. Here’s what we do.” He sat at his long mahogany desk, his fingers messing with the patch of hair on his chin. “Get me all the outside security tapes from the club that night between seven PM to four AM. Snart, round up a couple of guys and keep eyes on the Allen’s. But not too close.” Snart had a bad habit of taking things too literal. “Eddie, I want around the clock security on my family. You see anything suspicious you report it back to me.”

“Got it.” The blonde gave a firm nod.

“Tomorrow we will also meet with Henry. Offer our condolences, and how sorry we are for his loss. Let him know this situation had noting to do with us. Got it?”

“Yes sir.” The men complied, before leaving the room with their orders mapped out in their minds.

After a moment the french doors opened, Joe’s thoughts still reeling with the information causing him to miss the shadow of his daughter who was standing behind the opposite wall. Minutes after the men left the table it just so happened Iris had to use to bathroom. Her curiosity would one day be the death of her but today wasn’t the day.

She had never heard her father speak of an Allen before, yet here he was taking all these precautions. She was clearly aware of her fathers endeavors, knowing at times it put her and the rest of the family at risk but she had never heard her father speak like that before. His orders were clear, but also a bit shaky. It was different, especially for a man of Joe Wests stature.

Then it clicked. Allen. Barry Allen. The guy she talked to in the ally. She cursed herself for not getting his number, to at least be able to check on him. But it couldn’t have been him. She just literally talked to him last night, a few hours ago. Allen was a pretty common last name, she thought racking her brain for excuses.

His green eyes, converse, and shaky hands appeared in her mind. She remembered a tiny freckle by his eye, that wrinkled when he smiled for a short moment. She suddenly regretted not telling him it was cute.

 

* * *

 

**2:00 PM ||**

 

The next day at work things seemed off. Iris spilled three drinks, messed up two orders, and over ordered vegetables making her bad day, worst.

“Iris, you sure you’re okay?” Amanda, one of the servers asked, sweeping her bangs to the side. No one was use to seeing Iris West off her game. If Iris West couldn’t get it done, then no one could. 

“I’m fine.” She offered a weak smile, leaning forward on the counter to take a breathe. “I’m gonna do inventory in the back, so just call me if you need me.” She removed her apron, deciding to take a break, for her sake and the staffs.

Jitters was her pride and joy. Turns out majoring in business, while minoring in hospitality was a good idea, considering Iris opened her own restaurant two months later after she crossed the stage. Not many people at twenty five years old could say they own a successful restaurant. With a small investment from her father Iris managed to pay for the rest making the restaurant her own. The open, urban kitchen concept made you feel at home, while offering the best coffee, and scones during the day, and the juiciest steak, and refreshing mojitos Miami had to offer at night. Located across from the beach gave it an extra flair, making it a great local hangout spot.

Iris opened her office door, ready to escape for a few seconds, but that wouldn’t be possible with Wally already sitting in her desk chair. Legs propped up and ear pressed to her office phone.

“What are you doing?” Without a thought she pressed the end button on the call.

“Iris! What the hel—“ he tried to finish before he was cut off.

“Are you making business calls at my job?” She looked at the caller ID, not recognizing the number. Though it came out as a questions she already knew the answer. “I have kids who hang out here Wally, you can’t do that!” she explained for the fifth time this week.

“I’m just trying to pro —“

 “I know you’re trying to prove yourself to dad” she finished his sentence, with a sigh. “I know you want to be in the mix but —checking in on the clubs is just as important as everything else Wally.” She knew it wasn’t and so did he, but it was better than him being in the crossfire for now.

 “You can’t protect me forever Iris. Dad is a business man, and If I choose to follow in his foot steps, then I will.” The determination in his voice was strong. I’ll be fine.”

It was her natural instinct to protect. Always had been. 

She closed her eyes for a second, shaking her head letting out a much needed breathe. “Fine. Just no more making calls from here.” She pleads in a protective voice. “You know, I’m always going to worry about you.”

“I know.” He hugs her, resting his chin on her head for a beat. The two had an understanding, but Iris knew the older Wally got the more he would be involved in their fathers business, whether she liked it or not.

 

* * *

 

Wally had a meeting he had to get to, giving Iris at least thirty minutes to try and relax, before she headed back to the front of the store. The rest of the day seemed to go a bit smoother, after all she didn’t spill anything the second shift. After signing off on a new shipment of wine, her goal was to stock the last boxes of beer in the cooler, so she could for once make it home before six o’clock, but seeing a familiar face changed her plans.

He was alive. Green eyes and messy hair, making his way into the restaurant. Iris wasn’t the only one surprised, because the way he eyes widened when he saw her coming from around the counter, proved he didn’t expect to see her here either.

“Iris?” his voice was slightly raspier than she remembered. There was definitely a rough day behind a tone like that.

“Barry.” She stated more than questioned. There was no doubt it was him. No one’s eyes were as green and clear as his. “Wha — what, are you doing here?”

He wasn’t quick to respond. Stammering seemed to be his thing, cause once again he couldn’t find the words he wanted to say. “ I — um, my .. my brother was —killed last night.” He cleared his throat like he was trying to get rid of any emotions that could have been behind those words.

His brother. Not him. Iris felt bad for the tiny ounce of relief that filled her body at his words. “Barry, I’m — so sorry.” She wasn’t quite sure how to respond. She had seen both guys just last night, it didn’t seem real.

“Thank you.” his jaw was clenching again, as he looked down then up at her. “I actually, I have his phone.” he pulls out a silver iPhone, before clicking at the screen. “The last number he called was this one. 

Iris thought her heart would beat out of her chest, as she looked at the familiar number. “Mine? Why would he call jitters?” her eyes focused on the floor as she tried to recall.

“I’m not sur —“

“Wally.” She whispered to herself, reminding her to yell at him again later for doing business at her place.

“What?”

“Nothing.” she quickly dismisses the idea, with perfect timing. She looks up in time to see Eddie crossing the street, through the large ceiling to floor windows that lined the front of the restaurant. _Fuck._

“I’m not sure why he would call here, but if you want I can help you figure it out. Here’s my number.” She pulls her business card from her pocket. “Ill see you later?” She didn’t want to end their conversation there, but with Eddie only a few feet away, she had to walk away before they were in his cross heirs

“You will.” He nodded, flicking the tip of her card with his finger. He wasn’t expecting her to go out of her way, but then again she did check on him last night without knowing a thing about him.

She tried not to watch the brunette guy walk out, but she couldn’t’ help but notice how close he and Eddie almost came into contact. If Barry hadn’t turned his shoulder slightly, the two men would have brushed each other. Eddie didn’t miss the short conversation the two had from afar, thanks to the large windows.

His brown Armani shoes, clicked against the wooden floor, making his way towards the brunette. “Who was your new friend?” He asked before looking back towards the door, to find the boy was already gone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the love! There's a lot that has to be explained so I hope so far things are making sense, but I assure you guys as the story progresses things will get a lot more in depth! Also expect more Barry and Iris interactions. 
> 
> Let me know if you guys want longer chapters or if this length it okay! 
> 
> Once again, thank you guys for all the feedback!


End file.
